exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyricus Kresnik
Lyricus Kresnik is a talented mage of a lost lineage. Story Quest for Power Lyricus, a young man from a fallen family, decided to participate in a Servant War, following the lead of Aemilius Haruma Yggdramillenia. To this end, he used a spell known as Limitless Binding causing an immensely powerful being to be summoned as a Divine Servant for him, in exchange for part of his body, making him paralyzed from the waist down. This Servant turned out to be Dahark. Lyricus and Dahark made immense progress during the war due to Dahark's sheer strength, enough for Dahark to find enough strength to free herself from Lyricus's influence. Out of loyalty and affection, she however chose to keep him by his side, granting him part of her power and allowing Lyricus to become much stronger. At the war's end, Lyricus and Dahark went their own way. Quest for Truth Lyricus was affected by Josue's rewriting of history, losing his tie to Dahark and his power augmentation. Once again approached by Aemilius - this time controlled by Ouroboros - Lyricus this time used Limitless Binding on the Arubboth to conjure the anomalously powerful Amesha Attila. Together, the pair sought to obtain the Sword of God, in the process meeting Kyrie Haruma, Julius Caesar and Cleopatra. In order to counteract Josue's actions, Ouroboros tricked Lyricus into helping him distract his armies - in exchange for which he restored Lyricus's previous memories and bond with Dahark. A reinforced Lyricus thus entered the Distortion in order to defeat Josue's army, Attila's battle prowess greatly helping him in the process. Appearance Lyricus is a skinny blonde man with dark red eyes, dressed in a nobleman's clothes in shades of purple, gold and black. With Dahark's influence, his physique becomes somewhat more well-built with black scales appearing on his body. When using Limitless Binding and without Dahark's help, he is bound to a wheelchair, his legs atrophied by the lack of magical energy. Personality Lyricus is an ambitious man who seeks to reclaim what was lost to him; glory, dignity and admiration he deserves. He does not fear sacrifice and bears regal pride in his words and attitude despite being frail and weakened as an individual. It can be said that his confidence, perhaps his overconfidence, and sharp mind compensate for his natural frailty. He is strong-willed as well and deeply attached to those he summons. Powers * Master Summoner: Lyricus is able to perform powerful summons, among the many spells he can cast. His Limitless Binding ensures he will always summon the most powerful and savage beings among Divine Servants or Ameshas, at the price of his own life-force. * Draconic Augmentation: Lyricus, after being enhanced by Dahark, is able to endure the cost of his own spells without any physical consequences and becomes much more durable and powerful. Storylines * Magus Wars : Compassion features him as the master of Dahark. * Wishes of Arubboth features him alongside Attila. Trivia * Lyricus's claims that he descends from a god is tied to Kresnik's role as a god of fire in Slavic mythology. Category:Character Category:Dragon Category:Interra